eyeofhorusfandomcom-20200215-history
Apophis' bane
Introduction This is an OC Club for Egyptian demigods. If you wish to join then message me or leave a message on the talk page. Yours faithfully Jack Firesword 17:41, April 15, 2012 (UTC) We have a max of 10 users. Members: Leaders: Simon Sunset - son of Ra-Horakhty (Created by Jack Firesword) Simon is one of the 5 founding members of Apophis's Bane. He is joint 1st in comand. Abilities: Aerokinesis, Aerogenesis, He is an amazing fighter, Is skilled at any weapon, extremly good strength, extremly good agility, extremly fast, Pyrokinesis Photokinesis, thermokinesis, geo-thermokinesis, Pryogenesis, thermogenesis, Photogenesis, He can travel at the speed of light, He can turn himself and others invisible, He is a good fighter, great eyesight and heat, light and fire resistant. His main weapon is Aphosis bane (A Divine Steel scimitar) Michael Smith - son of Amun-ra (Created by Jack Firesword) Michael is one of the 5 founding members of Apophis's Bane. He is joint 1st in comand. Abilities: Pyrokinesis Photokinesis, thermokinesis, geo-thermokinesis, Pryogenesis, thermogenesis, Photogenesis, He can travel at the speed of light, He can turn himself and others invisible, He is a good fighter, nataral arthoraty, Can shape shift, great eyesight and heat, light and fire resistant'.' his main weapon is Hope (A divine steel rod about 2cm in diameter and about 1 and a half meters long, with a blade on the end - about 10cm long). Ronnald Wilkins - son of Ra (Created by Jack Firesword) Rondald is one of the 5 founding members of Apophis's Bane. Abilities: Pyrokinesis Photokinesis, thermokinesis, geo-thermokinesis, Pryogenesis, thermogenesis, Photogenesis, He can travel at the speed of light, He can turn himself and others invisible, He is a good fighter, great eyesight and heat, light and fire resistant. His main weapon is Aten (an Aten gold spear). Sam Baker - Horus (Created by Jack Firesword) Sam is one of the 6 founding members of Apophis's bane. Abilities: Aerokinesis, Aerogenesis, He can travel at the speed of light, He is an amazing fighterIs skilled at any weapon, extremly good strength, extremly good agility and extremly fast. His main weapon is Revenge (an Ma'at bronze khopesh sword). John Hernandez - Son of osiris (Created by Jack Firesword) John is one of the 6 founding members of Apophises bane. Abilities: Shadow travel, Thanatoskinesis (Necromancy and vitakinesis), He is an amazing fighter, extremly good strength His main weapon is (a Thoths silver Makhaira sword). Normal members: Amelia Windell - Daughter of Ptah (Created by BakaYellow) Amelia was one of the first non-founding members of Aphosis bane. Abilities: Craftsmanship, weak animal merging (a power she continues working on), healing (although she isn't too good at mending the worst injuries), portal "keeper" Ryan Thiy - Son of Nun (Created by BakaYellow) Ryan joined Aphosis bane shortly after Amelia. Abilities: Hydrokinesis, Liquification (he hasn't figured out this power very well yet - he still turns into puddles at inoppotune moments), Waterbreathing and vision, healing factor Sally Lopez - Daughter of Thoth and grand daughter of Anubis (Created by Jack Firesword) Sally is a normal member of Apophises bane. Abilities: Extremely clever, great stratagist, good fighter, shadow travel and necromancy. Her main weapon is thought (a Thoths silver Dagger). Millie Vinta - daughter of Shu (Created by Jack Firesword) Millie is one of the first non-founding members of Aphosis bane. Abilities: Aerokinesis, Aerogenesis. Her main weapon is doom (A Ma'at bronze short sword). Other Infomation: *Members of Apophis' Bane can never age (eternal youth) or die of old age, diseases, or illness. (like the Hunters of Artemis). exactly Gods: http://www.ancientegypt.co.uk/gods/explore/main.html (They spell Set's name wrong on this site) Stories The eternal flame stories (internal colabs): none yet external Collabs: There is not any yet Category:Jack Firesword Category:OC club Category:Eye of Horus wiki